


infinitely precious things.

by lucystormborn



Series: Scorbus soulmate story [1]
Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Scorbus, Soulmate AU, lil bit of dramione, lil cute, scorpius is an actual muffin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-07 05:27:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7702447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucystormborn/pseuds/lucystormborn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in your soul are infinitely precious things that cannot be taken from you-OW<br/>When a person turns sixteen, the name, just the first name of the person they are destined to love begins to appear somewhere on their body. You don't always just get one but your first one is always at sixteen.  When Scorpius gets his, he's at home for Christmas and the name he sees, he knows what it is before it's even fully formed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Scars and the moon

Scorpius Malfoy had not been looking forward to this Christmas holiday. He had been right not to, strangely of the impending doom a the name of his soulmate being forever branded on his skin wasn't even his biggest problem, he spent the first day not speaking much to his father (as they had been accustomed to doing) he wandered the halls of their massive house. It felt bigger now, and empty -Scorpius forced himself not to imagine his father here alone when he was at Hogwarts, it wouldn't have been so bad if she was just gone; no trace of her, like she had never been here. Everything around Scorpius reminded him, from her portrait on the mantelpiece, to the books she used to read, to her things scattered around the house that his dad hadn't had the heart to throw out. Then there was the man himself, he sat quietly most of the time, staring out of windows or absently writing things down, always a glass of whiskey in his hand, he wasn't angry or wild and he never cried but there was something about him, like he was not quite... whole.

When his dad had picked Scorpius up from the train-station, he'd pulled him into a hug, an actual hug, Scorpius had been so taken aback he didn't speak for eight hours. on the second day he'd gone to sit with his dad in the kitchen, he didn't speak or touch him or anything but he got the feeling he was glad of the company, he glanced at Scorpius and smiled, and that was enough. His birthday was December 22nd, six days into the holidays and he was dreading every minute of it. He was so skittish that even his father, who barely moved for entire days, noticed something was wrong, he raised an eyebrow quizzically and studied Scorpius for a while, clearly trying to asses the problem "you're sixteen this year aren't you" and there it was. Scorpius briefly considered being upset that his father didn't know how old he was but he quickly decided that the question was rhetorical and that his father knew well enough how old he was and what that meant.

They had been sitting in the living room of Malfoy manner, Scorpius had come in to sit by his father when he'd noticed him staring at the portrait above the fire, he nodded "I am". He felt his father shift beside him, was he uncomfortable "are you worried about it?" he asked, instinctively touching his own wrist, where Scorpius supposed his mark must be. After a moment of carefully thinking the question through he nodded and his father gave him a weary look and shifted again to look at him "it doesn't hurt, not really". Scorpius laughed, which seemed to surprise his father, as if the pain was his biggest problem, pain he could handle, this- he wan't so sure "I'm a little bit worried about who it might be" he said, wondering why on earth he felt the need to admit this to his dad "I mean it is for life" what his dad did next both surprised and hurt him massively, he pulled back the sleeve of his shirt and revealed his own mark, it wasn't like any he'd seen before- his mother had been unlucky enough to have hers on the back of her neck, clear as the day in neat, black, letters "Draco" but his dad's wan't in black letters it was red and twisted almost like a scar "Astoria" it said of course. Is that what happens when they die? the mark turns to a scar? "not always" his father said quietly and the words cut through the room like a knife, and somehow Scorpius found himself sobbing into his father's chest.

There were good parts about the week too he supposed, he got to know his dad, which seemed strange to say since he was just about to turn sixteen. In his childhood, his dad had been there, but it was his mum who did all the parenting, the reading to him and walking out in the garden with him when he was upset- and then suddenly here they were the two of them, alone in the world (aside from Albus of course, Scorpius reminded himself). He spent the morning of his birthday trying to beat his father at wizard chess (a task which was practically impossible) "keep up little man" his father taunted, they both laughed, it's easy for him to say, Scorpius thought to himself, I only have two pieces left. Then it happened. He felt a distinctive pain on the inside of his upper arm, like someone was carving him with a knife and then scratching in the cut with a quill. His hand stopped mid move and his father stopped dead, he knew, they both knew exactly what this meant "where is it?" his father asked, his intentions of beating his son at chess flying out of the window. For a while Scorpius didn't say anything, it did hurt- his father had lied but that was no big surprise, the fear welled up inside him but the worst part was- he didn't even know why he was afraid. Slowly, unsure and half expecting some sort of bloody mess, he pulled off his jacket and looked at his upper arm, it was black like his mother's had been but red around the edges, like it had been burned into his skin. He looked up at his father, who was staring at the mark, when he caught Scorpius' gaze he smiled "It's an A" Scorpius rolled his eyes.

"yes father, I know it's an A"  
that was it, nothing else yet, just a neat little A. His father went back to chess but Scorpius couldn't take his eyes off the mark, he knew that by the time the hour was out it would be halfway to being formed and he had the strangest feeling, like he knew the answer but he couldn't quite reach for it, like it was on the tip of his tongue "who do you know who's name starts with an A?" his father said and there was something about the way he said it that Scorpius blush. He could think of one person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm dyslexic and punctuation personally offends me. Pls correct me when I am wrong about spelling grammar or canonical stuff. comment and stuff too if you like, give me suggestions or leave me future prompts, pls god someone motivate me.


	2. Music in the name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius finally works out who the name on his arm is referring to- this was going to be tough.

Scorpius literally freaks out for a little while, once his father has inevitably beaten him at chess, he spends ten full minutes touching his mark and trying to work out what he was supposed to do about it... whoever this was, was he supposed to make advances on them was that I thing that people did? His father sat quite calmly watching him as he ran around the kitchen speaking only once to inform Scorpius "that's the next letter starting to form I think. an I?" it could have been an I he supposed, a black squarish splodge had begun to form, which could have been the dot of an I, or the start of a T or a H or N.... or an L, there was something about his fathers even demeanor that told him he knew a little more than he was letting on, Scorpius looked up at him, eyes wild "do you know who it is?" he asked frantically to which his father just raised an eyebrow. He made a show of deliberately setting his copy of the prophet down "Scorpius, If you don't know who it is, how could I?" he smirked a little bit though which was enough to render Scorpius unsure. By the time he'd sat and calmed himself down, he'd almost forgot about the second letter- Almost.

"it's an L" his father said gesturing to the letter, he wasn't wrong thin black letters "AL" and then it hit really hit him, if it hadn't hit him before, how many people were there who's name started with AL, he bit his lip- his father was going to kill him "probably Aliana Blackwell" she wasn't real, it was just the first girls name he could think of that started with those letter, his father gave him a look that summed up all of his doubts about Aliana Blackwell being the name his mark was about to spell, so Scopius added "that pretty ravenclaw girl.... Or even Alice Longbottom" Yes! Alice was real, even if Scorpius had never spoken to her "not sure professor Longbottom would approve of me dating his son though" he said with a little bit too much fake enthusiasm, his father continued to glare at him quizzically "I'm.... going to go to my room now" so Scorpius shot off, instinctively covering his arm as he did so.

Sure enough by one o'clock on his sixteenth birthday the whole name was there, and not going away. Albus- Albus potter- Well it had to be didn't it? For a moment Scorpius felt a pang of guilt, was he crushing on his best friend, his best friend who trusted him beyond all else? he traced over the mark with his fingers, wondering what it meant. Barely half an hour since he'd left the kitchen downstairs, he heard a knock on his door, he knew there was only one person it could be so he quickly threw a jacket on to cover his mark. "Dad" he said as his father entered the room, he forced a smile which he knew looked awkward and insincere "Is something wrong?" his father glanced around his room, it was perfectly kept as always, his eyes caught slightly on the arm, now covered but he didn't ask. After a moment of awkwardly looking around the room, he sat on his sons bed, he produced two packages from the pocket of his coat, one little and green, the other quite a lot bigger and wrapped in purple silk, Scorpius tore his eyes from them and looked at his dad, his mum had always been the one to but presents, never dad, Scorpius had thought he'd just forget to get him anything.

The green package was passed to him first "that's from me" his father stuttered, with a small and awkward smile "it's not much but you should have it, it should yours" he seemed to be struggling to find words so Scorpius just open the little box. He faltered, looked at his dad, back at the box and back at his dad "but this is...." it was the ring his father wore, the M carved clearly into the pretty silver designs. "it's a stupid tradition" he muttered to Scorpius "but... I'm not sure.... I thought we might as well follow it. This ones better" he admitted, passing the purple box to his son "mum bought that, she was a lot better at things like this than I was.... than I am" Scopius narrowed his eyes at his fathers choice of words but he didn't press, he knew his dad wanted to know what his mark said but he'd respected Scorpius' privacy ( at least for now) Scorpius would do the same. His mothers gift was a beautiful mahogany chess board, he supposed she must of got it last summer, it looked like something she would choose, beautiful and functional "I wish I could thank her" he whispered, almost to himself, he wished more than anything that she was here, he could tell here everything, she was his greatest companion.

The look in his father's eyes when he watched his son open the gift was one Scorpius wouldn't wish on his greatest enemy, but he smiled at his sons words, glad of the approval, he even accepted Scorpius' "thank you" hug, only protesting briefly that "it was nothing" and "your mum did most of the work". Of course it wasn't long before the conversation turned to the mark, but his father's questions weren't prying, just concerned "does that still hurt?" he had asked, gesturing to it (which was probably scorpius' own fault given that he was covering it the whole time they had talked) Scorpius whipped away his hand "It's fine..... it uh doesn't hurt" his dad raised his eyebrow but he didn't say anything "did yours hurt?" Scorpius asked, feeling like the question was somehow stupid and embarrassing "did it surprise you?. When you saw here name" a stormy look came over his fathers eyes as he laughed and said "yeah Scorpius, it surprised me a lot" then he seemed to realize something, have a debate with himself and finally added "but it wasn't her name... Not /Hers/" he gestured to his wrist "that wasn't my first one" and for a moment Scorpius' whole world shattered, he had so many questions; was it her first one? Who was his first one? why didn't he marry them? WHAT? but he didn't ask any of them, instead he just stared at his father "you see" he said, clapping Scorpius on the shoulder "it's not always right, even fate sometimes gets things wrong." They didn't speak for a little bit, the silence filed in around them, almost suffocating- but not quite. At a loss of how to reach his son, Draco Malfoy finally asked "Scorpius, have you ever had firewhiskey?" he asked and Scorpius had to push back a laugh "mum would kill you" he simply said as his father pulled a hip flask out of his pocket, totally ignoring Scorpius' warning, he handed it to his son "well- You're sixteen now." he grinned, perhaps the first real smile scorpius had seen him give "I wont tell her if you don't".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not crying, you are! I could literally write seven actual full length novels about this parent son relationship but I should probably let Albus know his best friend is in love with him. We're going to hogwarts next chapter, don't you worry sweets


	3. All that I have

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scorpius returns to Hogwarts and finds that he does- sometimes, have feelings for Albus that might not be entirely platonic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actually damn speach to hell. What even is this.

Scorpius didn't tell his father about Albus, he was frightened what might happen if he did, and his father never made any attempt to disclose his first love. Over the holidays he had drastically improved at Wizard chess, with the help of his father and his mothers beautiful chess board. Christmas day had even been alright, there were a few tears when he thought about how his mum would have liked to have been there, to have seen him beat his father for the first time with her own eyes (even if he had let him win) but other than that it was pleasant, even his grandmother seemed to be trying for some reason to be nice. He'd gotten three pairs of socks, a set of parchment and school books, a beautiful new quill from his grandmother and a new screech owl that he called Cadmus (he'd made an agreement with his mother that he wanted most of his presents on Christmas rather than his birthday since they were so close together.) among other little things he needed for school. He'd gotten his father an elaborate gold tie clip and a book titled "getting to know your wizarding companion" and when his father raised his eyebrow he admitted "I wanted to buy you a cat but I didn't think I could hide that, so I bought you this so you could buy yourself one" his father clearly appreciated the gesture but Scorpius wasn't going to destroy his loneliness that easily "I'm not much of a cat man Scorpius".

They were up bright and early for the day of the return to Hogwarts, even as they mutely ate breakfast together, he felt that his father's mood, he seemed odd, almost despondent. As they wound there way through kings cross, he gripped tightly onto Scorpius' shoulder and scowled at the potters and the weasleys by way of a greeting. Scorpius felt more than a little bad for leaving him alone again but what could he do? The butterflies he felt when he saw Albus distracted him from this, had hadn't told Albus about the mark, he wasn't frightened of rejection... He didn't think he was at least- but he was frightened that Albus might feel like he'd betrayed their trust, like maybe he couldn't be normal around Scorpius anymore. As Scorpius nervously chewed on his lip, his father followed his gaze "go on" he muttered handing Scorpius his case and rolling his eyes "have a good year Scorpius" he thought about correcting his father and telling him that he only had half a year left but he let it slip and instead brought his dad into a tight hug, which he clearly disapproved of while potter and Granger were watching, he gave his father a winning smile and ran off to meet his best friend, in spit of all his fear to see Albus again, he would certainly be glad of the mutual conversation.

"That looked fun" Albus laughed gesturing back to Scorpius' father "you break too easily, my father wouldn't ever convince me to hug him in the train station" Scorpius smiled to himself, same old Albus, nothing had changed there. He shrugged "my father can be very convincing" he lied as they made their way towards the train. When they were sat down in an empty compartment, Scorpius felt himself relax a little bit, this was not strange, he'd done this a million times with Al beside him. "did you have a good Christmas Scor?" Albus' sour expression clearly implied that he hadn't, but any intention of telling Scorpius about it was extinguished very quickly as a familiar, mischievous look darted across his eyes "and a good /Birthday/ ?" No nope, not good, definitely not good and not safe, Scorpius might have whimpered. "yeah" he said quickly "yep, yes good, Excellent, wizzo." but the intensity in Albus' eyes just grew more and more elated with every second he squirmed "did you get it?" he asked, leaning forward with the clear anticipation. "of course I did." Scorpius indignantly muttered. Albus was casting his gaze over Scorpius, clearly looking for a visible mark "Where is it" he asked impatiently, obviously wondering why Scorpius hadn't already shown him "is it somewhere embarrassing" he laughed and Scorpius felt himself blush a little "come on scor where is it" Scorpius involuntarily glanced at his upper arm and the whole thing was over. Albus stopped dead like a blood hound "that's it isn't it" scorpius was chewing so hard on the inside of his lip it was bleeding "show me then?".

"I just don't think I should." They had been arguing for a full ten minutes, Albus was determined he would see the mark and Scorpius would have rather jumped naked into the fiery pits of hell (he'd survived it once before) than tell him. "Why not?" Albus was pretending to be genuinely angry but Scorpius knew his frustration would pass much quicker than what he might cause if he did show him. Why not? That was a bloody good question "I... Well it's just the standard rules of friendship isn't it... I shouldn't tell you my secret until you've a sufficient one to exchange" Albus furrowed his brows "besides which, I think that maybe I probably shouldn't tell you because it's supposed to be like... secret you know, between me and the fates." Albus made an elaborate show of rolling his eyes and glancing at a book, he obviously decided that's how he'd take his revenge, he picked up a book from the table and began pretending to read "Albus" Scorpius interjected but he was shhh'd by friend "Albus that book is upside down." Albus dropped the book and dramatically let out a sigh "I don't get it. I'm your best friend. Just tell me." Albus said angrily, not bothering to look at Scorpius  
"maybe when you're older Al"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> actually damn speach to hell. What even is this. I'm not sorry


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really struggled with this chapter so I'll warn you in advance, this is not my finest hour, I'll probably go back and sharpen it a bit later. Also I hate direct speach.

Albus potter did not relent, nor did Scorpius give up his secret, he found himself feeling exceptionally glad the mark was on his upper arm, not somewhere that would be easily visible like his mother's and father's were. If Albus' birthday wasn't only two weeks away, he might have just given up and told his friend- his more than friend?- The whole thing, but as it stood he only needed to wait it out a few weeks then it would come to an end one way or another (Albus had emphasized this by saying "I can't wait till I get my mark" and then making a classic 'I'll show you mine if you show me yours' joke). Since he'd come back to Hogwarts, Scorpius had occasionally caught himself looking at Albus, not on purpose and not in a creepy way- at least he didn't think it was a creepy way- but just trying to work out if there was any truth to the name on his arm. Through this study, he had concluded three things:

1) Albus was handsome, not Polly Chapman gorgeous but handsome. His eyes were especially pretty, a dull green color clouded with kindness and with a hint of kindness.

2) when Albus laughed, it was practically impossible not to smile too, even if you were in the very worst of moods.

3) if he had to have a soulmate, a part of him was glad it was Albus.

One night, 12 days before Albus' birthday (not that Scorpius was counting them down or anything) Albus seemed to notice that something was off "what are you looking at?" he asked (Albus would do anything to procrastinate from actually doing work). Scorpius had been alternating between reading his copy of 'fantastic beasts and where to find them' and looking at Albus, "gazing intently into my handsome face?" Albus laughed- Scorpius' voilently eyes flickered back down to his book. "I was just... thinking about blast ended skrewts" he lied, not glancing back up to Albus, he felt rather than saw Albus raise his eyebrows at him "are you saying I look like a blast ended skrewt?" "yes" Scorpius answered irritably "now let me read this." For about half an hour Albus shot a barrage of questions and quips at him but Scorpius refused to answer them even with a look, he'd get through this if it killed him.

"Scor" Albus whispered, after a rare five minutes of quiet, his voice was full of seriousness and intensity, something was really wrong, Scorpius looked up "Do you often think that deeply about blast ended skrewts" the second he'd looked up he regretted it, Albus was sporting a wicked grin, he knew his trap would work.

"they are literally always on my mind Albus" Scorpius rolled his eyes "

You're such an insufferable geek"

"you'll get used to it" and if the thing on his arm was anything to go by, Albus would have a pretty long time to do so. 

 

 The days slowly trickled towards Scorpius Malfoy's impending doom, every day he grew more and more irritable, there was no doubt that Albus had noticed how tense he was but he thought it would be better not to mention it, he laid it down to his awkward christmas alone with his father and the stress of the mark on his arm. It wasn't untill Scorpius was entirely alone that he really understood how much this secret had weighed on him, as he sat by the lake on relatively warm day (well warm for Scotland anyway) he'd rolled his sleeves up to stop the ink from staining them and the tip of the S of his mark was just about visible. It felt good not to be careful, to have to lie or consciously hide things from Albus for a while, it felt like he had been carry the whole world on his shoulders for so long that he'd only now just realized how much it weighed. His thought pattern was quickly interrupted "is that a C? or an S" it was Rose, Albus' cousin, for some reason she'd abruptly decided not to hate Scorpius in the middle of last month, one time she'd even played a couple of rounds of Wizard chess with him an Albus before her quidditch practice "Albus said you wouldn't let him see it" she clearly had no intention of waiting for an answer "that seems odd since he's supposed to be your best friend." Without invitation she sat down beside him.

Of course he had no good response to that, what was he supposed to say "oh it's Albus' name and I havent told him because he might think that I've only been friends with him because I fancy him." he somehow felt that was an inadequate. "well I just.... it's none of Albus' business is it" Rose gave an obnoxious roll of her eyes and shot back "of course it is, you and Albus are practically joined at the hip. Besides you've got to tell someone, if you keep secrets all to yourself you might burst." Rose smiled, though it wasn't nearly as comforting as Albus' smile "that's what mum says". She spent a moment fixated on the little flickers of his mark that could be seen, Scorpius ignored the urge to hide it, he had nothing to hide, he told himself, there was no way she could tell from just those few strokes "well I've got to go anyway" she said after a moment, she seemed just a little too satisfied "tell Albus you love him" she said it so casually that Scorpius doubted if he'd heard her right. Before he could ask her, she was over the other side of the grounds, he must have just thought he heard it. Great, first he was involuntarily staring at his best friend, now he was hearing things. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> once again go to hell direct speach. also disclaimer: I don't think there are blast ended skrewts in fantastic beasts and where to find them but I applied my poetic license, you will have to get over it.


	5. How the cracks begin to show

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is late, I've been in a place with literally no wifi and I'm sorry it sucks... I have no excuse for that

 

It got worse before it got better. Scorpius even found himself genuinely considering running away and changing his name (the Hyperion didn't much suit him anyway). Three weeks ago he would have given anything for Albus to just turn sixteen and for it all be over, but on the morning of Albus birthday, he realised for the first time all the dreadful possibilities, maybe Albus wouldn't get his name, maybe Albus would get pretty polly chapman or someone equally as irritating, or what if Albus never spoke to him again, what if he thought it was weird , felt betrayed.

"Aren't you going to eat anything?" Albus pulled scorpius out of his frantic haze, the look on his face obviously betrayed his panic because Albus followed this question with "is something wrong?". Something was, something was terribly wrong, insanely out of the ordinary but how could he say that, how could he tell Albus, /his/ Albus that he was...... Well his. "I'm not in the mood Al" was his response to pretty much anything from then in, through their game of gobstones, studying in the library and sitting in the common room while Albus told him how excited he was to finally get his mark, scorpius wanted the actual ground to swallow him whole.

It was 12:30, Albus' mark would start any minute, he was sat on his bed, opening his presents from his family. It was possible that he was feeling nervous but he was apparently trying not to show it, he was just opening his present from scorpius (a substantial box of chocolate frogs) when he looked up and gasped at the pain- it had begun.

It took two hours for Albus mark to fully show itself but he'd worked it out far before then, he got to about the o before he was apparently sure that there was no mistaking it. His face went through a summersault of emotions, he started off with just confused, then angry, then something good (relived maybe) then back to angry. Scorpius watched as Albus thought, it was like watching a pain of glass shatter, something that had always been so fragile, that always had the capacity to break becoming suddenly and decidedly smashed to pieces. "Are you.... Is this...." He bit his lip, apparently the look scorpius gave was enough to tell Albus that his suspicions were true "show me your arm" he spat and that was the end.

Scorpius had imagined Albus would shout or do that stupid mocking thing or maybe... Well he wasn't sure what he'd expected but this was worse. He stayed dead silent, his eyes fixed on the floor, he seemed to be taking it all in. Scorpius gave him the distance, they just sat in silence, not looking at each other, not knowing what to say. Eventually Albus seemed to finally have it all worked out "why didn't you tell me" he asked, his gaze was icy "you knew, you knew and I didn't and you let me think.... You didn't even think to tell me"   
Scorpius was panicking "I didn't want to... Al I thought that you should find it for yourself, I didn't think..."Albus cut him off.  
"Seriously, you... I can't believe you. I can't believe you could be so stupid."

He hadn't expected this, they fought like this sometimes and tried to cut each other with words but about this... Scorpius fought the sting of tears, he was not going to cry in front of Albus "just stay away from me" Albus muttered decidedly, he was angrier than he had any right to be "if I can't trust you, if you are so disgusted by.... I never would have expected this from you. Just keep away from me" he was spitting venom, scorpius had seen Albus angry, hell he was always a bit angry but this- this was different. For all he'd thought he knew all there was to know about Albus, here he was, no words to say, his soulmate hated him, he was doomed to a life of eternal misery. He made one final pleading look to Albus, of course it was no good, Albus had armoured himself with a vicious defence, and there was no piercing it without a fight. 


	6. Shattered

((Cheeky perception switch))  
Albus felt guilty, he really did, chasing his friend away, making him think he didn't care, it was exhausting. Scorpius didn't have a bad bone in his body but he knew how to hold a grudge, he didn't speak to Albus for two days (which is to say he didn't speak to anyone at all). They avoided each other in the hallways, didn't speak in class. It felt like there was a hole in the world, that the world was wrong and there was only one person who could make it right. All because he was a coward, afraid of what he felt, afraid what people would say, he was forced to watch as scorpius deteriorated into a horrible sadness that made his heart burn. 

Every time he looked at his friend he wanted to end this madness and every time he did, he felt afraid again and chickened out. He never fully regretted his decision to shut scorpius out until the third day (and thirteen hours) since he and scorpius had last spoken, rose pulled him aside and punched him because scorpius was crying in the owlery earlier and she was sure it was his fault. He went back to his room feeling downhearted, he was just about to start writing his apology when he noticed three letters on one of the beds. He wasn't going to read it obviously, he valued people's privacy, but it was on Scor's bed. It was dated to last Saturday, the day they fell out  
"Dear dad,  
Hi. It's me. It's scorpius. Your son. I got your first letter, thanks for writing. Dad I want to be completely candid but I'm a little bit terrified if I'm honest. I don't know who to talk to, Albus won't talk to me, he hates me and I guess I should have known. I'd rather be anywhere than here right now, and I'd rather be alone than listen to Albus. He was way out of line, I know I should hate him but I can't. I miss you, I miss home.   
Your loving and lost son   
S.M"

Albus felt himself falter, scorpius was hurting and now he knew how much, he felt the sting of his words to the full effect. Startled by the opening door, Albus dropped the letters and jumped a mile, scorpius wandered in. "Scor listen" he said quickly, his tone was still hostile but he meant well, then he looked at scorpius: his eyes raw from his tears, Some loose tears still hung about his eyes, he hadn't just been crying, he'd been weeping. Could he have done this to his best friend? "Scorpius are you alright?" It was a stupid question but Scor shook his head anyway. 

For a moment they both just looked at each other, Albus didn't know what to do, he'd never seen Scorpius like this before... Not since his mother. Without speaking scorpius pulled him into a tight hug "it's bad Al" he said and he was crying into Albus shoulder "it's really bad". The hug lasted a full minute, and when Albus finally got the words and processed this wasn't his fault he slowly said "what's bad, what's happening?" Scorpius pointed at the pile of letters and slumped down on his bed, he passed the letter from the bottom of the pile to Albus, his hand violently shook "I got this this morning." Albus read.

"Scorpius,   
I'm sorry to hear about Albus, potters are generally not to be relied on in my opinion but I'm certain he'll come around. Unfortunately I have something of rather more importance to tell you, I do so with a heavy heart Scorpius believe me. I am going to be under suspicion in my department, apparently some evidence has come to light which is incriminating. It's alright, nothing to worry about but I might not be able to write for a while. Just try to make up with Albus and stay safe.   
All my love   
Dad" 

Stunned silence settled in, cut only by scorpius' occasional sob "they're going to take him Albus. He's all I have and they're going to take him." He looked over at his friend, he was sobbing, his whole body shook, Albus threw an arm tightly around his friend, the fighting forgotten in the face of this real genuine evil. 

"It's a mistake" he whispered but he knew it was weak, all there was to do was hold Scor while he cried. He'd been so stupid before but that was over now, Scorpius needed him there, they needed each other.


	7. stay

Scor cried for an entire hour, his sobs rang out far louder than Albus attempting to console him, there were no words apparently to fix a boy who feared he was about to lose the only family he had left. When his sobbing had finally settled to weeping, Albus shifted slightly on the bed "about before" Scorpius didn't reply, but he looked up, he knew what Albus meant "I'm sorry I didn't mean those things. I just... I was scared, I still am... I still am but I was wrong, really wrong to do that." Scorpius looked away, his cheek was just slightly red, was he blushing? He shrugged, they were still sort of hugging (they'd hadn't yet settled wether they did or didn't hug but it seemed appropriate given the situation.) "it's ok" he muttered through his years "it was tough, I get it, I was there too" and for the first time Albus realised, he thought of Scor- alone- looking at the name on his wrist and being as shocked as he was, but with no one to tell, no one to help him through it. Oh god, Albus thought, did he tell his dad?

It didn't seem like a good time to ask, he was nervously fiddling with the Malfoy ring he'd worn since Christmas, looking like a broken man "there's always my aunt, she is minister for magic after all. Scorpius just shook his head, he didn't look up the this time "that's what this one says" he pointed to the second letter on the bed "that he was going to meet with her. She said she'd try but its out of her hands." Scorpius glanced at the window as if stuck with a thought "what time is it?"  
"About 9, why?"  
"Merlin, is it really? I didn't think it was that late". Albus turned over his wrist, there the name was, neatly written, clean and unmistakeable "I'm sorry Scorpius, for everything... About everything" Scorpius looked at him like he'd been given the world, when really all he had was one (fairly shitty) friend. He almost smiled and rapped Albus on the back "I didn't know you were sentimental al. I thought your head was full of air and angst" he looked Albus up and down as if considering him "I'm not sure it suits you." 

From then on Albus knew he'd be ok, scorpius only made jokes to those he absolutely trusted. The night wound away slowly, they told each other stories of what had happened since they'd last spoken (as if it had been years, not days.) and laughed, well almost laughed at each others jokes. Scorpius never really cheered up, but he pretended to be fine, there were lots of hugs and at one point Albus awkwardly put his hand on his shoulder but he drew that quickly away. Albus wasn't sure how, but they ended up laughing with their limbs tangled together, lying back on Albus bed. 

"Do we need to talk about this?" Albus asked, gesturing to his mark, scorpius looked at it, it still surprised him apparently. "I don't know" he said, pushing himself up to sit "I guess not, it is what it is." He paused, he was struggling to find the words, Albus knew the feeling "I'm yours and your mine. That's how it's always been I suppose" Albus didn't know if he saw it quite like that but it was as good an explanation as any. 

"I just don't know... I don't... How do we do this" Albus looked at his friend who was clearly trying to stop himself from laughing "is something funny?!" He was panicking now but he forced himself to keep calm. Scorpius laugh turned back into one of his nervous smiles and he quickly reassured Albus "no. No. Nothing's funny I just" he rested his head on Albus chest in what Albus supposed was supposed to be a reassuring movement "Albus I'm not sure it's something your supposed to plan out, it just sort of happens. You know?". Five minutes ago Albus would have said no, he had no clue what scorpius meant, but now, with his friend so close, he was finding it hard to concentrate on anything but the head on his chest and the boy it belonged to. 

It was late, they both knew it was, and that Albus should be getting to bed, but he couldn't bring himself to leave, he'd instinctively moved to run his hands through Scor's hair, but he stopped himself just as quickly -that would be strange- right? Scorpius tucked his face further into Albus chest, his breath felt strange but oddly soothing- what the hell, things couldn't get stranger than this. The second his hand moved he felt scorpius smile into his chest, Albus thought he must have felt terribly lonely carrying this burden alone- not anymore, he promised himself he would never let his friend feel that way again. 

About an hour and several blushes from both boys later, they were lying at midnight with scorpius' curtains drawn, both tired and needy and entangled in each other to the point of no return. "Scorpius" Albus mumbled to the boy lying face first into his chest "I should probably go back to bed." He made to move but scorpius protested, he pulled himself up a little so he could look at Albus, his eyes were still red from his earlier tears "no." He said a little too quickly, when Albus rolled his eyes he added "stay... I mean would you.. If you like you can" Albus cut him off  
"You want me to stay" and when his best friend nodded he took a deep breath and lay back, he was frightened of this but it felt right, like it was always how they were supposed to be "I can't be alone." Scorpius admitted, tucking his head back under Albus arm "not right now." 

Albus fell asleep pretty quickly after that, in the morning he would wonder if it was just a dream but he could have sworn that his friend- his best friend- his soulmate, had missed him on the forehead as he drifted into sleep and whispered "thank you Al. Thank you. I love you"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm writing a selection of short stories from picture prompts, photographs or paintings or anything like that are fine, please send any prompts to my email lucystormborn@outlook.com or my tumblr writingsandrambalings


	8. Seeker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm storming through this pretty quick, please keep sending me prompts for my kalidadcope works to my email, I'm getting to them I swear

Scorpius Malfoy woke in his best friends arms, Albus was still sleeping he was calm and still (which was odd for Albus because he usually thrashed around in his sleep) this had happened before, they'd fallen asleep together when they were planning something or just talking but never like this, never on purpose. He moved shifted just slightly in the bed but Albus made a sleepy mumble of protest, he couldn't help but grin, this was real and it was safe and it was nice. About half an hour later, he became aware of a tapping on the window, he untangled himself from Albus, who made lots of protested mumbles, (Merlin that man could sleep through all sorts) and made his way to the window. There was Cadmus the screech owl, tapping on the window with a dignified sort of indigence and a letter tied to his leg. Scorpius Opened the window and the bird quickly hopped in "your not supposed to be here" he told the owl as it affectionately nibbled at the sleeve of his shirt, then he noticed the handwriting on the letter, his father's handwriting. He sat on the windowsill and read. 

"Scorpius" Scor's head violently snapped up, Albus was sitting on the bed, his hair all kinds of messy, sporting a worried smile "Dear Scorpius" he read allowed "my dear son. I regret very much the worry i caused you, everything is well here or as well as can be expected. I spoke with the minister and with potter too, I have a great deal to thank him for if truth be told and as for her, well we're never likely to repay hermione granger for the things she's done for us. I will see you again when this is over, you stay safe, have fun, you're getting old enough now for me not to tell you to stay out of trouble (we both know I've little chance of that).   
All my love, as ever   
Dad" 

Scorpius neglected to add that he'd also written "P.S tell Albus that if he continues to be an idiot I will personally ensure he thinks twice about ever spiting you again"   
Because that was all water under the bridge now. When he thought about it, he had urged his father to speak to Albus' dad in his letters but he never thought he'd actually bite "see" Albus said with a smile "nothing to worry about" Scorpius rolled his eyes and went to sit back on his bed "it's not like you knew, you just had a lucky guess" as his friend smiled at him, scorpius finally realised this was all real, this was happening "anyway, I knew your aunt would help. I just didn't think he'd ask her" Albus had pulled himself up to sit in front of Scorpius, his eyes were lit up in that funny half smile he sometimes did. "Aunt hermione?" Albus smirked "yeah she always did have a soft spot for him." Scorpius narrowed his eyes and Albus added "she never lets dad say bad things about him." They both laughed at that. 

"Shouldn't you be getting ready" Albus said after another twenty minutes of laughing on the bed, scorpius looked at the time: ten past nine, and it was Saturday, he saw no reason why he should be getting up just yet. "Should I?" He asked "why?" Albus smiled and made a show of rolling his eyes "quidditch tryouts. It was your idea." Ah he'd forgotten those were today. 

Scorpius had decided last term that he was going to make the team this year (or next year, or at some point at least) though he'd never quite managed to convince Albus to come with him, he was pretty certain he was going to do this, he was at least going to try. "Yeah. Right" and by the time he'd rummaged through his trunk for the right stuff, Albus was at the door "good luck. I'll be watching, waiting for you to fall off" he laughed and it was like a weight was lifted from Scor's shoulders.   
"You say the sweetest things" and Albus was gone. Throwing on his Coates and quidditch gear in a frantic haze and grabbing his broom from under his bed, he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, is this who he was now? Quidditch tryout, Albus potter's soulmate? He didn't know how he felt about that but it was certainly... Different. 

The tryouts were cold and wet and trying (as the name suggested) there were two positions open in the teams, a seeker and a keeper, the quidditch season had started late this year (they'd had an icy first term back). Scorpius did alright at being a keeper, better than he he had expected but not well enough to make the team, that was clear enough, as a seeker however, he was oddly talented, he'd played quiditch at home of course, he knew that he'd not been bad at it but he never expected what happened next. "Alright" the quidditch captain, a burly man named Max Darnell, boomed "we've got ourselves a couple of new players, Parkinson, you're our keeper, welcome to the team" Lilian Parkinson, a skinny but vicious girl, beamed and shot a pretentious smile to all the competitors who hadn't made the team "and I never thought I'd say this but, Malfoy, you're our seeker. Don't screw it up" did that happen? Was Scorpius actually on the quidditch team, he looked at Albus, who gave him an enthusiastic thumbs up, and shook Darnell's hand. 

"Seeker Scorpius Malfoy" Albus clapped him on the back, he thought it was very funny apparently "maybe I shouldn't hang out with you anymore, I'm killing your cool." But Albus was smiling so Scorpius knew it wasn't serious, he scribbled a quick letter to his dad and told Albus he'd meet him at lunch, after he'd been to the library, he got the feeling it was going to be his year.


End file.
